Take and don't give back
by Ayingott
Summary: They only took, never gave. Needed and craved, but could never be pleased. It was a twisted relationship, something that had no beginning and end and could only destroy and self-destruct, but it worked for them. 1859, smut.


**Disclaimer: KHR does not belong to me, nor do I make any profit out of this.**

* * *

**Take and don't give back.**

* * *

It's a game of cat and mouse that they are playing. Dominate and be in control, make the other beg and plead for more and harder and to stop. It was all a game, something to do while they were bored and maybe just wanting the body heat of another.

There were no emotions attached, no feelings deeper and no pain that would later wound the heart and leave ugly scars behind, a testimony of what had happened and what should be counted as a mistake of the youth and carelessness. But they didn't think that it was carelessness, not then, when their limbs were wrapped in loose sheets and their sweat mixed together with the smell of sex and some twisted sort of like.

It was a game for Hibari Kyouya, a relief that would only come when he's finally uncurled from his shell of indifference and rules, when he finally lets his body to move like it fully wants to and forgets about the little morals and rules that he follows. A carnivore in life and a carnivore in bed, after all.

For Gokudera Hayato though, this was a substitute for relationships and feelings that he was forbidden to feel, that were impossible to reach for in his current state. He knew his place – a dog that obediently follows every word and order thrown his way. But even dogs needed to run mad at one point in their miserable life, even dogs asked for a release so basic and animalistic that they would slowly go mad had they not get it.

And that was why they were both together now, on the overused mattress of the Disciplinary Committee's couch that stood in Hibari's office, in the late evening when the school was closed and no one was here. Gokudera had come as usually – a sullen face, green eyes blazing with need and desire that was like no other. A storm in the truer form of the name, a storm that longed for that _one twisted thing_ that he shared with Hibari and no one else.

Hibari is not careful with his touches; he is dominating, only taking and not giving anything in return – just like Gokudera wanted his partner to be, a treatment he _craved_ for. The skylark kisses like an animal, biting and growling and demanding more and more and more, until Gokudera had nothing left to give. But that was what brought them together in the first place, what was the very basis of the twisted relationship that they shared.

Gokudera gasps, fingers clutching to the mattress beneath him as Hibari thrusts into him. He shivers and his body twitches but the heat that takes over him is welcoming, awaited and numbing. Slowly his eyes open and he looks at the other, taking notice of the opened white, button up shirt clinging to Hibari's upper body and the expression of a pleased beast that had settled on the sharp features of his face.

There was just something alluring about a pleased beast. Something addicting to the little grunts and noises of pleasure that rolled past Hibari's lips when he was this unguarded and open to anyone. Gokudera at times would sink into sinful daydreams about Hibari's moans and the way his body moves and smells and feels to the touch, about those sharp eyes looking over every scar and dip of his torso, about those calloused fingers dancing over his abdomen, his hips and then sneaking down to toy with his painfully hard cock. It was these daydreams that at times forced the bomber to seek out his partner in the middle of the day, a flush on his cheeks and a silent plea to take him then and there.

Hibari loved it, but Gokudera would never know.

So they moved against each other, hot breaths loud and demanding for more, bodies burning with the need and seemingly growing needier with each thrust of Hibari's hips and rise of Gokudera's back. They didn't move as one, never had and never will, but when skin rubbed against skin and when sweat mixed and hungry kisses were exchanged everything was perfect and nothing mattered anymore.

It was liked a dance towards destruction and ruin, these sinful acts of bodily desires that took over them. But neither cared, they simply wanted more and everything and to forget, if even for a day, that they were not the only two in this unforgiving world and that there were things they would need to do after their bodies are spent. But that was later. For now they danced and moved and allowed their moans and gasps for more and harder to release them of the shackles of everyday life and worries about the problems they needed to solve and face.

Gokudera's hands soon grasp Hibari's shoulders, fingers holding tightly to the white button up shirt and leaving red marks on the prefect's shoulders. He's holding on for dear life, legs wrapped around slender hips and mouth open for a silent scream, a plea for the other to never stop and simply pound into him more and harder and faster. He would never have enough, he would never stop craving for the raw and uncaring sex that only Hibari could give him. It was a drug that addicted and took over him.

With each small moan and gasp that rolled past Gokudera's lips Hibari tightens his hold on the other's hips, fingertips sliding over the soft and hot skin. He wouldn't stop, not now when both of them were so close to the edge, so full of the need for release. So Hibari moves, grey eyes marveling how his partner's back arches with each thrust of his own hips and how that neck looks so alluring and tempting, pale skin begging to be licked and marked red with Hibari's teeth.

So the skylark does just that, leaning down to run his tongue over the exposed neck, a sign of submission and surrender, and then allows his teeth to bite down. A choked sob and then a moan far better than anything heard before is what Gokudera gives as an answer to this action, his fingers now clawing Hibari's back and desperately trying to find a way to hold on and keep Gokudera's sanity still bound to this place. But all is futile because Hibari once again bites down, leaves a red and obvious mark and then slams his hips forward, driving himself further into the bomber and breathing hot breath on Gokudera's neck.

It doesn't take long now. Gokudera's eyes roll inside his head, a silent scream tumbling out his throat and both hands and legs wound tightly around the body above him, taut and frozen in place as the waves of orgasm wash over the bomber and make him unable to even breath. Hibari comes soon after, hips pressed tightly against Gokudera's, eyes closed tightly and not a sound leaving past his lips. There was no need for him to express the shivers running down his body with sound, for sound would never be able to reflect what he feels at this one sinful moment.

They stay like this long after coming down from their heights, from the euphoria created not by a drug but by the strange chemistry between the two. Hibari is still inside Gokudera, waiting for something to happen, for an unsaid _something_ that would serve as a signal that this has now, once again, come to an end and they will once again part, only to find each other again in mere days, hours even.

It was a cycle, an addiction with no cure and escape. They only took, never gave. Needed and craved, but could never be pleased. It was a twisted relationship, something that had no beginning and end and could only destroy and self-destruct, but it worked for them. It was something that kept them sane and searching for more. Therefore they did it again and again, gladly offered their bare arms for the injection that will surely set their blood on fire and numb their heads.

But that is how they worked, how they sought out the missing pieces of themselves. And nothing else mattered. Not when this drug was so sweet and their moths were, once again, connected and sharing kisses that will leave lips red and bruised.

* * *

**A/N: I needed some 1859 smut in my life. And now I have it, as well as all of you.**

**Ayingott out.**


End file.
